Owners Manual to: POKEMON TRAINERS ORIGINAL SERIES
by Regalia Riel
Summary: We on behalf of KANTO INC. JOHTO INC. HOENN INC.SINNOH INC. and UNOVA INC.are proud to send you your very own PKMN Trainer kit! With this, you will learn everything there is to know about your Trainers!


Before we dive into this, I'd like to say that I do not own this format in making, ahem, _manuals _for certain characters. The format belongs to Theresa Green! I only own the idea of making this!

Also; Blue/Green is the boy and Leaf is the girl.

* * *

><p>Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of the POKEMON TRAINER ORIGINAL SERIES Unit(s)! This manual will guide you through and through with each unit's special needs and caring. Starting with the Kanto Champion, RED.<p>

Basic Information:

Name: Red (Will also respond to; 'Silent Master', 'Sempai'. Will not respond to as; Champion or Ash Ketchum)

Age: 17(If you count when he started his journey, and up till Soul Silver/Heart Gold)

Height: Unknown (He wouldn't tell us)

Weight: Unknown (He wouldn't tell us)

Length: Why do you think he -practically- has a harem of Female trainers?

Personality:

Your RED unit is _VERY_ silent. Why, he doesn't say much really either. So, if you ask a question, be ready to see small nods and subtle shakes for the negative. Really, it takes a lot to watch him.

Your RED unit will come with the following;

6 Pokéballs (Includes; Pikachu Level 88 with a Light Ball, Charizard Level 84, Venusaur level 84, Blastoise level 84, Lapras level 80 and a Snorlax level 82)

15 Full Restores and 10 Max Revives

1 PC

7 Jeans (Blue Denim)

7 V-necks (Black and not too low cut, mind you)

2 Vests (Red)

1 Hat (Red)

A pair of wrist bands (Black)

1 pair of converses and 1 pair of Timberlands (Red and Black)

Removal from Packaging

Your RED unit will be more than capable to let himself out of the box, if you have opened it correctly. Do it calmly and carefully, if not done like specified, be sure to book a room at a hospital, because that Pikachu of his knows Iron Tail and Thunderbolt, they'll knock you into next month…or _several _months.

Cleaning: Being the average teenaged male, your RED unit with be more than capable of cleaning himself, so do not force yourself on him, unless you know that it's been a while since his hair has been washed.

Feeding: Being a typical growing male, your RED unit will require three meals a day. Start off with light meals and then move into the more filling, hefty ones. He was up on a mountain for a while, so his appetite was bound to decline.

Special Perks:

The RED unit is not only calm, cool, and collected; he is very great in other fields!

Trainer: The RED unit didn't simply get his title over night! He trained hard every day and night. So if you're failing at that one battle in a Pokemon game, have no fear! The RED unit will silently point out which moves to use and what pokemon is good with each move! You'll be as great as him in no time!

Babysitter: Now, since the RED unit says little to nothing, doesn't mean he isn't bad with kids. Keep in mind that he will more than likely use his pokemon as entertainment. He also baby sits your newborn eggs aswell. He raised a good Pikachu, did he not?

Guardian: The RED unit also serves as a great 'Silent Hero'. Got annoying bullies making noises? Look no further, a simple stare from the RED unit will surely put them into place, and if not, a good zap or two will. (Note: KANTO INC. is not held responsible for any damages given or received to your unit. No refunds either. You have been warned.)

Battler: Now like all Trainers, the RED unit also brings in a high sum of money. Dirt poor and out of luck after purchasing the POKEMON TRAINER ORIGINAL SERIES set? The RED unit will quickly set to work in battling and bringing in the dough.

Boyfriend/Lover: Tired of going to school dances with just the girls, and getting mocked for not having a date? The RED unit will cover that all! So long as you don't make him dance. Besides, he'll charm you with an amazing flight on the back of his Charizard. Romantic no?

RED's Modes:

RED comes with several different modes.

Aloof and Silent (Default)

Soft Spoken (Locked)

Angry Teen (Locked)

Depressed (Locked)

Lover (Locked)

Out of Sorts (Locked

The _Aloof and Silent _modes are RED's defaults, simply because he was made that way. Nothing more to say.

_Soft Spoken _is locked for a reason. Due to the growing demands of RED having a voice, the creators at KANTO INC. decided that they gave him -Ladies please find a box- a soft and soothing voice. More like a deep chuckle with hidden joy. Teen Girls and Women have been warned. He _will _charm you without knowing.

_Angry Teen _is only unlocked when one or more of the following events happen; 1. His team is stolen/released 2. His friends are harmed 3. Blue -happened- to trip him up. It is EXTREMELY advised that you DO NOT tamper with the RED unit's items, unless you like an all-out assault of water/ice/grass/fire/electric/normal attacks after you. (KANTO INC. cannot be held responsible for any external damages caused by the POKEMON or TRAINER.)

_Lover _can only be activated under these three conditions; Blue and Green/Leaf units have hooked up when in their 'Out of Sorts' mode, 2. You happen to have your RED unit in _Soft Spoken _mode and you over hear him mumbling about 'Girls' and 'Single' or 3. Your RED unit is in 'Out of Sorts' where he asks you if you have/ are in a current relationship. If not to both, he _might _ask to be your boyfriend, depending if you treated him nicely.

Relationships with other units:

BLUE/GREEN: He is the RED unit's eternal rival. They stop at nothing to prove who is better than the other.

LEAF: She is the RED unit's friendly rival. They often stop to talk (or in LEAF's case, do the talking for both) about each other's mini-lives when not battling.

YELLOW: She is the RED unit's closest thing to a 'Confidant' in a friend.

SILVER: The SILVER unit respects the RED unit and vice versa.

GOLD: These two have a kid brother relationship. Respect will be shown often.

CRYSTAL: The only time these two interact is when RED leaves Mount Silver to visit PROF. OAK's lab.

SOUL: She normally visits RED when she knows that he needs a nice meal. He's on a MOUNTAIN.

PROF. OAK: The man who started RED's journey. The two have a deep respect and gratitude towards each other. After all, RED's Pikachu came from him!

Troubleshooting: Please contact KANTO INC. at 1-900-KANTO if the RED unit is doing the following; glaring at you and tossing one of his pokéballs up and down in a threating stance, crawling towards you with a pink or red tint to his cheeks, or shivering and wearing your fleece/winter coats. He might have a bug, raging hormones or the flu.

Problems and Solutions:

Problem: My RED unit has a very high temperature!

Solution: Send him back to KANTO INC. He probably has the flu from being on a mountain with no heavy clothing to keep him warm. We'll send the next healthy one available after 2-3 days of reshipping. We're terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

Problem: My RED unit and his Pikachu -accidentally- caused a Black Out! Help?

Solution: Well since he has a PIKACHU which is an ELECTRIC type, it was bound to happen. It was probably just discharging the stored electricity. It should be fine after a good half hour to an hour.

Questions and Answers:

Q: My RED unit stands out in the snow all day during the winter and I really worry about him, why does he do this?

A: Well due to the fact that RED had spent quite some time on a mountain, it became routine to stand and wait for an epic battle of a life time.

Q: I got a short version of RED with horizontal lightning bolts on his cheeks…who is this kid?

A: Whoops! It seems like we got your order mixed up. You currently have an ASH KETCHUM unit, from the POKEMON TRAINER CARTOON SERIES. You can call 1-900-KANTO and ask for a swap or keep the RED-wannabe.

End Notes: Depending on the user's preference, the RED unit can become your Best Friend, Lover, Late Night Escapade or Eternal Rival. Choose wisely for once you've picked what you want, there's no going back. Either you order a new RED unit or keep your current. We hope this manual has helped you in many ways!

KANTO INC.

* * *

><p>FINALLY; Red is such a bitch to Manualize. He's too quiet! Maybe Blue or Soul will be easier? I unno…<p>

~Betsu


End file.
